Change Of Plans
by inspirationimagination
Summary: Olivia has a date with what appears to be her dream man. Elliot doesn't see this guy the same way and his thoughts are pretty vocal. As Olivia spends a questionable night out, Elliot considers his options, but there's only one he sees. Is there someone right before her eyes who can give her what she needs? And will she notice, or make a mistake by picking someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Change Of Plans- Part 1

**A/N I love Elliot's protective side almost as much as I love his bitchy side :) This idea came about when I was watching an episode and kept wondering what Elliot was thinking. This can either be a romance or a friendship story, depending on your preference. This is going to be a 2-part story, the second half of which is already written. Hope you like it x**

Elliot sat at his desk, his legs up and reclined. Everyone had gone home, he was hanging back. His new apartment still held all his boxes and was less than inviting. _'Could always hit the rack in the cribs tonight.'_ he considered silently, as he had recently; the cribs was fast becoming his sanctuary.

Olivia strode in to the squadroom, her heels clicking loudly. Her royal blue dress was beautiful, knee length, plunging neckline and it followed her every curve. Elliot could feel himself gawping, but rearranged his raised eyebrows and hanging jaw in time as she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, with a small smile.

"You got a date tonight?" he pried.

"Yeah, just some guy I met." He knew she was being deliberately evasive.

"Where's he taking you?" he tried again.

"I don't know, he's supposed to be-"

"Olivia?" came a male voice. Elliot followed Liv's eyeline to a man who had just entered the squadroom. His hair could ignite a fire with the amount of product in it, his expensive shirt could feed a family for a month and the flowers in his hand were like a small bush.

Elliot rolled his eyes. He stood up and approached as Olivia did the same. They exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Elliot's blood to boil.

"You must be Elliot?" the man asked, extending his hand. "Olivia's told me a lot about you."

"I bet she has." Elliot muttered, takiing the man's limp grasp and exerting his full force in his own grip. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the man wince as he finally let go.

"What's your name again?" Elliot asked.

"Mark."

"Mark." Elliot nodded. "Well Mark, here's hoping that I don't have to kill you." Elliot chuckled, seriously.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot's protectiveness, but Mark looked worried.

"He's just kidding Mark." she smiled.

_'Like Hell I am,'_ Elliot thought to himself. And from Mark's expression, he knew it too. "Well don't mind me." Elliot said, heading back to his desk. His eyes convincingly wandered across paperwork, but he was listening intently to them.

"I got these for you." Mark said, no doubt handing over the oestentatious bunch of flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Olivia praised. Elliot heard the crackle of cellophane wrapping.

"I saw you looking at them yesterday. At lunch?" Mark continued.

"Oh, yes! Of course." Olivia finally recalled.

_'Yeah, because she's spent all day dreaming of those flowers.'_ Elliot silently remarked.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked. "You were so secretive." she laughed.

_'First sign of a whackjob'_. Elliot thought to himself.

"Well," Elliot noted the newly acquired seductive tone Mark had adopted, it sounded disgusting. "There's a cab waiting to take us over to Central Park, where we're going to on a carriage ride. This will take us to the candlelit dinner and waiters I have arranged."

"Oh my- really?" Olivia gushed; it was one of those things you hear on TV but thought would never happen to you.

"Of course; just for you." he smiled back.

_'Yeah, because eating in a cold park wher she's found loads of victims, hacked up or otherwise, is bound to wet her apetite.' _Elliot remarked. This was getting cheesier by the second. He rolled his eyes as he heard Mark's voice again.

"And then I thought we could head back to my place-" Elliot considered shooting him. "-for the night-" or beating him to death. "-for a movie." Wait what?

"Which one?" she wondered, this night sounded amazing, even if this was just a ploy to ask her to spend the night.

"Your favourite. _Maid In Manhatten._" he said, sounding as though it was a big reveal. "That's your favourite right?"

"Yeah of course." she lied, taking pity on him.

_'Guess again, bonehead,' _Elliot cursed. _'Her favourite movie is _The Colour Purple_, makes her cry every time.' _he thought with a smile; every time they had watched that movie together they had drinks, she had cried, and he always ended up holding her until the tears stopped. Then she'd make him swear not to tell anyone she had cried at a film.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked. Elliot cringed at the idea of Olivia going out with this chump.

"Sure. Just a second."

Elliot heard his overpriced shoes heading for the door and Olivia's heels coming closer. He caught a glimpse of her soft skin and flouty blue dress as she moved close to set down the flowers. Close enough that he got a sweet inhale of her perfume.

"Night, El." she said in an almost whisper as she wrapped a shawl around herself.

He grunted a response back at her. He caught one last sweeping glimpse as she disappeared out the door.

**A/N Part 2 is going to show Olivia's date and the consequences. Already written and should be up in a few days. x**


	2. Chapter 2

Change of Plans- Part 2

**A/N As promised, this is the second half. I want to thank Bia Benson, beckums8685, ToriRenee161, bakontrack, JoLynn98, Amanda4Meloni, SVU101, SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe, SVUFan4Life, ladyknight104, ElAndLivForever, redangel365, Ceci-Vicsan, ElandLiv-InaHeartBeat, Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo & Laura for following the story, reviewing and adding to favourites. You guys are such an encouragement. 3**

**JoLynn98- The episode I was watching was Season 11, Episode 6- Spooked. After Porter asks if "you need a ride home?" and Elliot interrupts "No I'm good thanks." I basically thought it was unusual for Elliot to openly show his displeasure at Olivia getting male attention, usually he grins and bares it, and it made me wonder just how often he hides what he's really thinking.**

**And SVUFan4Life of course I remember you. Your reviews are always fantastic and keep me going lol x**

Olivia stepped out of the cab in to a chilly air, but it was comfortable. The city looked beautiful tonight; clear starry sky, all the buildings lit up and the trees blew gently in the breeze. As the cab pulled away from the curb, a white carriage came in to view, pulled by two white horses. She gasped with her eyes lit up.

"Excited?" he asked, the answer obvious in her face. Her heart skipped a beat as they headed for the carriage. The white horses waited at the curb, throwing their heads back and forth with impatientence.

"Come on." he called, taking her hand and they excitedly hurried towards the carriage.

xXx

Elliot threw his pen down in defeat. This paperwork was going nowhere.; he was staying late to finish it before the weekend but as of yet he hadn't managed to get past the first page. He huffed and got up, heading for a cup of coffee.

As he headed back to his desk, hot cup in hand, he spied the bunch of flowers. they seemed to stare at him; he hated how oestentacious they were. He plucked the small card from the bunch. Liv wouldn't mind. _'Well actually she would but how could she know.'_ he reasoned, pulling the card from it's little envelope.

_"Dear Livvy,_

_can't wait to go out tonight,_

_I know we'll be great together._

_Sending love, Mark Briscoe. x"_

Elliot rolled his eyes. _'Livvy?'_ he thought. _'She's going to love that.'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Mark Briscoe, huh?" He put the card back as it was and dropped back in to his chair.

He typed the name in to the computer and waited. Only seconds later, Mark's face popped up in a mugshot. Elliot read the charges alout as he scrolled through them.

"Unpaid parking tickets...failure to attent court hearing...assault?" He clicked open the file. "Bar fight." Elliot read how Mark ahd been cautioned and fined. "Not exactly Ted Bundy." Elliot shrugged, not the psycho he pictured but still not good enough for Olivia.

xXx

Olivia sat across the table from Mark. Now the excitement had worn off the bitter air was more obvious. She was clutching her thin shawl in an attempt to warm herself, but to no avail. Mark was not the 'dream' she had imagined. He had noticed her shivers, but instead of giving her his jacket, he had cracked a joke about her wasting money of a strip of fabric that hung off her arms. He seemed to thinj that now they were on a date, that gave him license to leer, talk with his mouth open and whine about his boss; which he continually pointed out was a woman.

The food was crappy and the wine was a few days over. But Olivia still forced a smile. He was handsome and he'd gone to all this effort.

"So I said to the guy 'hey buddy, back off!' you know?" Mark chuckled. Olivia merely nodded with a smile as he chugged down his drink.

"So what did you do?" she asked, having at least _some_ input in the conversation.

"What do you think? I headbutted him." he grinned.

"Oh." Olivia said with raised eyebrows, taking another large gulp of the bitter-tasting wine. _'Maybe I could fake a work call.'_ she silently hoped.

xXx

Nearly an hour later, Elliot finally put aside the finished paperwork. His wrist and hand ached from the writing but it was worth it, he'd have a free weekend for once.

He heard footsteps clicking behind him and turned in time to see Olivia striding in looking slightly disappointed. He frowned, wasn't she supposed to be off having dinner with that douchebag?

"Back so soon?" he asked, trying not to sound smug at the idea that something had gone wrong.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't feel like taking the night off. Central Park was nice though."

There was a moment of silence as he simply looked at her with a smirk.

"You froze your butt of, didn't you?" he chuckled.

"God, you have no idea! It was freezing and he didn't even offer me his jacket. I ate as fast as I could to get out of there and then he brings out the second course. Which was just as bad as the first, if that's even possible."

"How was the movie?" he asked, trying really hard to keep the satisfied grin off his face.

"Are you kidding? I excused myself before the opening credits even began." she smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, maybe you have everything you need for now." he said seriously.

"Yeah." she agreed, a strange looking of consideration crossing her face. "Hey El," she piped up after a quiet moment or two. "You busy tonight?"

"Nope, I finished my paperwork on time for once." he added, rather proudly.

"I was thinking...we could go to my place."

"Yours?" he asked, hating how dumb he sounded.

"Yeah. We could order Chinese, watch a movie?" she added hopefully.

"Chow mein?"

"Of course." she agreed, as if there wasn't any other option.

He considered for a minute, trying to gauge her intentions. "Yeah, sure. Ok."

She passed him a wide smile as she grabbed up her things. He pulled on his long coat, passing his jacket to her. She moved without thinking as she slung the jacket around her shoulders; it was routine for them by now.

"So, what movie were you thinking?" he asked, as they headed for the double doors.

"_Casaulties of War._" she shrugged.

He hesitated for a second. "That's my favourite movie." he asked with a slightly confused frown.

"I know." she smiled as they headed out. How come it took her so long to see?

**A/N I don't know if anyone has seen the movies I mentioned, but everytime I watch them I can't help but think of Elliot and Olivia, and what they thought of them. **_**The Colour Purple,**_** stars Whoopie Goldberg as a woman who is sold by her Father to a local land owner at a young age. The movie shows her overcoming abuse and finally standing up to her 'Husband'. It's an incredible film and I highly recommend it. **_**Casaulties of War**_** is about an American soldier in Vietnam (Michael J. Fox) who witnesses his fellow soldiers kidknapping, raping and killing a local Vietnamese villager, a young girl. When he returns to the States his superiors try to cover it up, even kill him, but he strives to justice. I thought both film contain themes and values Elliot and Olivia have. Let me know what you thought x**


End file.
